


A Beginning

by cmk418



Series: One Night in 3 Acts [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anti-Lockout Squee Fest, KHL, M/M, NHL Lockout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilya discovers some things about his linemate on a bus trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Very short. Was thinking this morning about how Tarasenko/Kovalchuk would be an excellent pairing and just started writing. Hoping this will spark something new or inspire more writers to take them on.
> 
> What follows is a work of fiction.

They are on the team bus heading home. Ilya is sitting next to his linemate, Tarasenko, explaining the benefits of being an NHL player. “It’s not only the money. It’s the attention – the media, which can go both ways, the fans, the women,” he gives Vladi a look out of the corner of his eye. The kid is nodding. “Young superstar like you, they will probably throw themselves at you.”

“Not much different than Russia.”

Ilya cannot help but detect the note of bitterness in Tarasenko’s voice. “Plenty of opportunity for other activities as well. If you know where to look and are discreet,” he pauses and leans to whisper in Vladi’s ear. “Also, like Russia.”

The younger man’s eyes fly up to Ilya’s and a light blush tinges Vladi’s cheeks. He opens his mouth slightly, not to respond, but to sweep a tongue over his lips, a movement that goes straight to Ilya’s groin. He sways slightly toward Ilya.

“Not here, not now,” Ilya says, allowing his fingers to drift only once over the line of Vladi’s erection. He presses a kiss to Vladi’s jaw where there’s barely a hint of stubble. “Patience, Vova. We will be home soon.”


End file.
